


Disgrace and Dignity

by LadyOfSparrows



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSparrows/pseuds/LadyOfSparrows
Summary: The conqueror has fallen. Stripped of his rank and his freedom, Ken finds himself bought by a warrior named Kouji. Neither one is satisfied with the arrangement.





	1. The Conqueror Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisturbedMurders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedMurders/gifts).



> This is written for the Kouji to my Ken, my longtime RP partner and friend Sasa. This is my first time writing a fic and not a roleplay; usually my solo work is original stuff. Please keep in mind the characters used here are heavily AU'd versions of themselves, as portrayed by us for several years on tumblr. Their personalities have diverged from canon in certain ways and are headcanon-heavy. This fic has a different dynamic than our Ken/Kouji usually does. I hope you enjoy.

He had been shouting. Shouting his name, and his triumphs, and the curses he intended to lay upon every man who dared to tear him from his throne. 

He had been shouting, until one of the auction house’s attendants had shoved a bit in his mouth, securing the metal with a modified horse bridle. A simple gag wasn’t enough; they insisted on adding to the humiliation. Nothing but muffled fury and drool made it past his wide-open lips now. Finally, passers-by could abuse him without fear of his fierce verbal retaliation. 

The only rule was no permanent damage without payment and approval. There was lots of spitting. Lots of jeering. Plenty of hair-pulling and knocking about. One creative individual pissed in his mouth. Any other time and he would have been arrested for public indecency, but currently only cheers greeted the action. Anything goes, if it was to humiliate the fallen conqueror. 

The bought-permission torments were worse. Some of his teeth were cracked. Some of his nails were torn away. A shoulder was dislocated, punched back into place, and dislocated again. Hot coals were held against his naked skin. 

That last one almost made him laugh, considering how much of the treasury he had managed to torch before his palace was overtaken. What creative retaliation. If only he’d been left a little while longer, to burn in the flames of his defeat. If only the rebellion hadn’t pulled him from the furnace before his insides roasted. 

If he were dead, he wouldn’t be chained hand and foot in a puddle of his own filth. He would have died a glorious death. A mad emperor’s death. As it was—

This was perhaps the largest crowd to ever be drawn to a slave auction. Maybe he could at least feel a final swell of pride for that. All eyes were on him. 

That was all he’d ever wanted, right? All eyes on him. 

It just had happened a little differently than in the fantasy.

\--

It was the largest crowd in the slave quarter that Kouji had ever seen. That was saying something. He would have ignored it, as he usually did, but the mass of people was blocking his path. With a frustrated sigh, he made to push through, but his brother began tugging on his sleeve. 

“Kouji.”

“What?”

Kouichi pointed, past the crowd and at the small, raised platform that had everyone else’s attention. “Look.” 

Following his brother’s gaze, Kouji failed to hide a grimace. There was a figure slumped on his knees, legs and arms chained back to the pole behind him. He was naked, gagged, and there was a line to go and molest him. Kouji knew awful things happened here, sure, but what on earth had this man done to deserve that? 

Giving voice to that last part earned him a sharp look from a woman nearby. “Haven’t you been paying attention around town? That’s Ken Ichijouji.” 

“Ex-emperor Ken Ichijouji?” A nod greeted him in response. “Jeez. And here I thought noble criminals received special treatment.” 

The woman shook her head, leaning closer to Kouji’s ear. “That would be the case normally, but surely you know all he did while he was in power. And rumor has it he burned down the treasury on his way out the door.” 

Quirking an eyebrow in response, he began recalling some news to that effect had arrived. The new lords in power had decided to parade him around before auctioning him off, apparently. Well, they needed to make up their inherited deficit somehow. What better way to start than by getting back some money on the guy who wrecked it all? 

Still. His stomach turned a little as he watched the display.

“Let’s go,” he muttered to his brother, who seemed fascinated by the former conqueror’s ordeal. 

“Can I play with one of his fingers?” 

“Kouichi!” 

“Someone did that while you were talking. It looks fun.” 

He knew Kouichi could be bloodthirsty and cruel sometimes, but this seemed a bit much even for him. “No. Now come on, Izumi expects us back quickly.” Ignoring his elder twin’s pout, Kouji shrugged through the crowd. 

The smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils as they passed closer to the podium, and it was hard for Kouji not to retch. A hot coal had just been placed on the sensitive sole of the victim’s foot, but all Ken did was twitch and shudder and release a strained groan. His body might even fail before they had a chance for the auction, Kouji thought. That would probably be a mercy. 

An hour later and all errands done, the brothers were making their way back the way they’d come. The crowd around the fallen despot had thinned; now only paying customers were allowed nearby. The auction was drawing close. 

Kouji paused, taking a look at the man who had caused their feudal nation so much strife. Ken’s behavior had been disgusting, his actions horrifying. But did anyone deserve to be turned into the quivering pile the man was left as now? 

Kouji pushed his way forward. 

“I want to bid.”

\--

He had stopped fighting back physically when they’d cut his hair. Someone had yanked his head back and sheared it away with a knife. 

His long, silky and gorgeous status symbol. Gone. For the first time, he had been rendered speechless, no gag needed. The tears were silent as they fell. 

That had been a week ago. Perhaps his captors had thought him broken enough to sell at that point. 

He’d proven them wrong the second he was out in public, of course. That’s when the shouting and curses had started. 

But it had been hours, he had been bridled, and he’d passed out from pain twice. Even if they removed the metal from his mouth, he no longer had the energy to speak. There was only one way left to show his contempt. 

He glared. Glared with a fierce hatred. He would burn them with his eyes just as they dared to burn him with their coals. 

He tried so hard to defy his circumstance. Each time a bidder raised, he glared. Several buyers backed down. As they should. 

There was only a handful left in the game, now. He was tired. He was in pain. Neither of those things would be going away for the rest of his likely short life. When he tried to adjust the angle of his wrist and was met with a fierce blow across the face for his trouble, for just seconds, he let the fire fade. His eyes dimmed. 

It was in those seconds that one of the bidders locked his gaze. Before he knew what was happening, before he could bring the glare back, the unknown man was stepping forward, declaring some obscene amount of money. The rest of the crowd hushed. 

“Sold!”

\--

What was he thinking. Izumi was going to be so pissed. He’d just blown all his life’s earnings in one go, just to—what? Take a broken conqueror out behind their barn and slaughter him like an animal, put him out of his misery? 

But there had been that look. That moment of utter brokenness. Perhaps nobody in the nation would agree with him, but Kouji thought that that was enough. Ken Ichijouji had suffered enough for his crimes. 

So he bought him. 

Suddenly there was a whirlwind of paperwork to sign. He was asked what he wanted on the collar. Kouji didn’t really think Ken needed one, as he’d been planning to just slit the defeated man’s throat and call it a day, but he couldn’t do that here. It would have to wait for home. So he got the simplest thing: name and crest, carved into the cheapest collar they’d let him get away with for the war criminal. Kouji would’ve just gone for one with a lock, but they insisted that Ken get the sort that was welded shut. 

The man doing the job wasn’t careful. Kouji listened as it sizzled against Ken, watched the man’s skin on the back of his neck blister. Ugh. Ugly screams tore their way up the victim’s throat. 

Finally it was done. Hours had gone by. Kouji was exhausted, Kouichi was fidgeting, Izumi was sure to be furious when they got back home. But it was done. Nothing more to be said. 

“I recommend you keep that bit in his mouth. I’ll let ya keep the bridle for free.” 

“Thanks,” Kouji said, resisting the urge to sigh. As soon as they were a few minutes out of town, he’d be tossing that thing. Ken’s mouth was all torn up and bloody.

Speaking of the devil incarnate, he was hobbled, arms behind him, leaving him unable to catch himself as he was shoved at his new master’s feet. It was clear he wouldn’t be walking unaided. Letting loose that sigh, Kouji had Kouichi go fetch their horses. He would wait outside with their new…property. Kouji glanced down. 

Only to see the most seething hatred he’d ever witnessed in a man’s eyes before. 

Taken aback by this shift, Kouji felt himself jerk away from Ken. He had unified the nation, however briefly. It wasn’t surprising his gaze could be this fierce. It was just so unexpected considering the last time they’d locked eyes. 

He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes far from Ken’s searing gaze. It would be good to rid the world of him, Kouji thought. 

Kouichi had brought the horses. They were off.


	2. Warm Welcome

Kouji kept the gag in Ken's mouth on the way back to the home he shared with his wife and brother. Something about those eyes unnerved him. He'd take it out later, he silently promised. Once things were settled with Izumi. The last thing he needed was Ken saying something out of turn to her. 

His death would be far less merciful with her hand on the blade. 

Kouichi was watching his brother and his new charge without comment, wondering what it would take to have Kouji let him have a turn. Sure, he would be dead soon, that didn't mean crippling him a little wouldn't be fun. 

Ken was burning again. His eyes, with rage, but also his skin with fever. The imbecile who dared to buy him had wrapped him in a cloak, so at least he wasn't entirely nude anymore, but the damage of a day of exposure without water was done. He was slumped against the saddle, wedged in front of the man who wrongly thought he was worthy to belittle the fallen conqueror. 

Dusk had long since fallen by the time they arrived at the compound. Izumi stormed outside as Kouji was dismounting, being careful not to jostle the other sharing his saddle. 

“Where have you two been,” she hissed, “and what rabble have you brought with you.”

“Kouji bought the mad emperor,” Kouichi said. 

“Kouichi…” Kouji groaned, rubbing his forehead and wincing as Izumi’s voice raised in pitch. 

“I'm sorry, what? What the hell does that even mean! Who the fuck is this? Listen, pal—ah!” 

Kouji had lunged forward, but not soon enough to keep his wife from grabbing hold of the stranger's hair and the cloak that had been covering him. When she pulled, a garbled scream escaped Ken's throat as he toppled to the ground, still bound and unable to defend himself.

Izumi stared down at the shuddering form in horror. Kouji flinched at the thud as Ken's body hit the hard-packed dirt. Kouichi didn't react. 

“I—I'm sorry, I… What is this? I don't—”

“This is Ken Ichijouji.” 

It took her a moment, but recognition soon dawned on her face. “I thought he’d be dead by now.”

“He's well on his way there. I was planning on putting him out of his misery after cleaning him up a bit.” 

“Kouji…” 

“I know. I'm sorry. I, uh, spent a lot of money on him.” 

“You've never even glanced into the slave quarter before. Why would you do this?” She was tearing up, the cloak twisting in her hands. 

“I couldn't leave him there. He looked so—you can see,” he said, gesturing at the prone form. “Will you help me? Bathing him and dressing his wounds?” 

“Of course I will, you idiot. Just—just carry him to the master bath. I'll go prepare things.”

She spoke softly now, restraining her anger for the sake of the task at hand. She could vent her fury at her husband later. For now, there was someone very in need of care waiting for her to act.

\--

Ken had missed the conversation happening above him, trapped in a haze of pain. That woman was just one more person for him to strangle once he was out of these chains. 

Soon enough, he was hauled up, into the arms of his so-called captor. Half-lidded eyes watched as he entered the house, was carried to the bath, deposited gently at the edge of the water. Gentle didn't matter at this point; it all hurt. 

“Okay, I'm going to unlock everything except the collar. Just hold as still as you can while I do, got it?” Hopefully the man wasn't expecting a response, as Ken gave none but a flicker of understanding in his eyes. 

His legs were freed first. Then his arms. Finally, finally his mouth. His lips and tongue began bleeding again as the bridle was undone and the bit removed. 

The woman was quietly raging about such barbaric treatment as she prepared the bath and bandages. “I don't see why they didn't just execute him and be done with it. That would've been justice enough.” 

Ha. If he'd been able to laugh… 

He squirmed against the man's hold as he was being lowered into the water, ignoring the grunts and attempts at soothing words that passed the man's lips. Fuck you, he thought. If only he could voice it—

A raspy noise came out of his throat, and Ken found himself shushed. “Don’t try to speak yet, alright? Just wait until Izumi looks at your mouth.” 

So the woman’s name was Izumi. His eyes flicked over to her for a brief moment before settling back on the man, narrowing as they did so. 

He spat. 

Or rather, he tried to spit. Nothing came out of his mouth. Not even the blood.

“What did I just say? Don't try talking right now.” 

Ken’s gaze darkened further, but he kept his mouth shut. Until he hit the water, at least. A gasp escaped him, his muscles seizing up at all the contact. 

“It's warm, right?” The man's brow was furrowed in concern. 

Izumi nodded, telling him she'd heated it as she waited for them to come home. “I still can't believe you did this,” she muttered. 

What, he wanted to retort, not a fan of your true ruler? 

He swallowed back another gasp instead. 

Undignified whines rose in his throat as she began wiping down his filthy body, and he tried not to writhe too much against her husband’s hold. He didn't need any more injury tonight. 

“They should have just killed him,” she said. 

“I know.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut, just waiting for the ordeal to end. The water had grown cloudy with dirt and blood; had this been just him after a battle, he would have ordered fresh water drawn. 

“Lift him out and lay him on that mat,” Izumi directed, causing Ken to tense once more as he was suddenly dangling in the man's arms. 

Once the floor was beneath him and he was being patted dry, with careful attention placed on the bruises and blisters he had sustained, he let his eyes slip closed again. 

No gratitude filled his heart. Only fury. Humiliation. How dare they bring him so low. 

“I'm going to start bandaging now, okay? And I'll be putting some salve on the burns.” Izumi’s voice was gentler to him than it was towards her husband. The pity turned his stomach. Then again, that may have been the hunger. 

Sharp inhales whistled through Ken's teeth as she did as she'd warned him. It stung. The mouth was the worst. Within an hour, though, she gave him a reassuring smile and began putting her supplies away. It was done. 

He allowed himself to relax the slightest bit since the ache in his body was now down to a dull throb. 

“It's okay to speak now. I'll go fetch something for you to drink,” Izumi said, ignoring her husband on the way out of the bath. 

Ken eyed his new tormentor from his position on the floor, watching the man clear his throat and run a nervous hand through his ponytail. 

“So when does it start?” 

He looked taken aback. “Sorry?” 

“You heard me.” 

“When does what start?”

Talking hurt, and his voice was rusty with disuse. “Don't play coy, you imbecile. You've cleaned me up. When do you intend to start torturing me again?” 

Kouji looked shocked. “You think we’re healing you just so we can torment you again?”

“Of course.” 

“Why the hell would you think that?”

“That’s what I would do,” Ken said. 

“Well I’m not you.” 

Ken's laugh came out more like a wheeze.


	3. Mistakes Were Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate chapter titles. I've always hated coming up with chapter titles. If chapter titles randomly stop, I've either forgotten or given up.

“You ungrateful shitbag,” Kouji hissed. “My wife could have been in bed by now but she wasted her energy helping you. And you think I'll just toss that out the window immediately?” 

True, he had been planning on killing Ken the next morning. But still. 

Ken's eyes had widened slightly at his outburst, but already they were seething hatred again. “Fuck you,” he spat. “Did I fucking ask for you to buy me?” 

“Would you have preferred I left you there, to be bought by someone who would do exactly as you suggested?” 

Kouji had never interacted with their former ruler before. He was just a warrior, an excellent one, but still not high enough for a budding emperor to take special notice of. He was beginning to see why everyone had wanted him deposed. 

“I would have preferred to burn with my treasury,” Ken spat back. 

He was preparing to retaliate when Izumi walked back in. “I brought water and alcohol, if you think it would help dull the pain,” she said, pretending to be oblivious to the argument she'd just interrupted. Izumi was good at that, but by this point Kouji knew her well. 

Kouji made to leave the room, but Izumi grabbed hold of his arm as he walked past. “Where will he sleep?” she murmured. 

“I don't give a shit. Put him in the barn.” 

Before his wife could reply, he shook her off and stalked out. He could hear a raspy laugh following him. 

Kouichi was lurking outside the door. 

“I'm killing him in the morning,” Kouji said. “Carry him to the barn and chain him so he won't escape?”

Kouichi nodded in response.

“And don't hurt him too much on purpose, okay?” A more reluctant nod met Kouji’s second request. 

“Thanks.” 

\-- 

“Alcohol.” 

Izumi raised her eyebrows at the demanding tone, but she helped Ken into a sitting position against her shoulder and helped him drink. 

It was the first thing he'd been able to drink all day, and he sipped with the same greed with which he conquered his nation. “Now water,” he gasped as soon as he'd finished off the spirit. 

“When did you last drink?” 

“Yesterday,” he growled. Shut up and let me drink, he wanted to say. 

“Try not to sip too quickly,” Izumi replied. As she held the water to his lips, she began to speak again. If he hadn't been so thirsty he would have commanded she quit her yapping. 

“I don't know why he wasted all our savings,” she said with a sigh. “But you're here now, for however long, so you might as well be as healthy as you can be. Kouji must have seen something worth sparing in you; I may not always respect him, but I'll respect this.” 

So the man's name was Kouji. Ken didn't care much for her rambling, but at least he had some information about the ingrate who had purchased him. 

Just then someone else stepped into the room. Ken stared, unsure if his senses were playing tricks on him. It was Kouji but not Kouji. His hair was shorter. His face was blanker. Twins? It must be. Hadn't he been the one to bring the horses? Probably. 

It had all been a bit hazy at that point. 

“We're going to the barn,” he said. 

Ah. So it would start soon. 

“Be gentle, Kouichi.” 

Oh, definitely twins. This one was the elder, too; why was his hair so short? 

Kouichi nodded to his sister-in-law, taking Ken into his arms and walking out without another word. 

“What will it be tonight?” Ken's voice had strengthened, now that he was a little hydrated. “Whippings? Beatings? Let me in on the secret.” 

Kouichi stopped outside the barn. “No.” He looked down at the bandaged Ken. “Kouji won't let me do what I want,” he said, no emotion on his face. “He doesn't think it's fun. But I do. If I'd bought you, I'd take your tongue first. For being so rude to my brother.” He grinned, but it barely touched his eyes. 

Ken had blanched. That was possibly the worst of punishments to him, to take away someone's ability to speak. He'd only done it to others twice. 

“Then why are we out here?” he said, shaking off the brief fear. 

“You're sleeping here.” 

“I will do no such thing!” The tone of command in his voice had come back full force. 

“You're not welcome in our home. Be glad he said the barn and not the yard.” 

Ken began thrashing without regard to his bandages, wincing as wounds reopened. He shoved at Kouichi’s chest, trying to distance himself or get the man to drop him. It didn't work. “Unhand me!” 

His collar was locked to a heavy metal chain bolted into the side of the barn once Kouichi got the squirming emperor inside. 

“Don't strangle yourself,” Kouichi said, now very obviously bored of Ken. “Or do. I won't care. But Kouji might be mad…” Finishing with a shrug, he walked away, latching the barn shut from the outside as he left. 

He wasn't some animal. How dare they treat him like one. He was Ken Ichijouji, emperor of--

Nothing. 

Cursing to himself, Ken tried to untangle himself from his position as a heap on the floor. It took longer and hurt more than he would have liked. All the while, his fury was fading to fear. 

He wasn't an idiot. He knew how slaves were expected to behave, and he knew how they were treated when they didn't. If he wasn't merely a plaything to torture, Kouji must have bought him for something else, right? But he couldn't guess what. Why would a warrior waste so much money to buy him at all? 

Normally the unknown made him angry, but right now he was growing afraid. Both sensations left him on high alert. Still. He couldn't guess. What was it that was so awful that he would be doomed to do? 

He didn't know, and he hated that. 

Maybe the alcohol had addled his brain a bit. That must be why he couldn't focus his thoughts. And no matter how he tried to fight it, exhaustion was setting in. Slumped against the wall, he let his eyes drift shut. Within moments, he was asleep. 

\--

“Are you going to give me the silent treatment?” 

“Normally, yes. Tonight? No. We need to talk about your stupid move.” 

Kouji was already in bed, waiting for Izumi to join him. As soon as she put out the light, she did, padding over to the edge of the bed and laying down beside him. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, but soon he could see her staring at him, head propped up on her elbow. 

“I'll kill him and be done with it,” he said. 

“Oh no you won't. That man cost us a small fortune. If you could sell him back, I'd tell you to, but as it is he'll be made useful.” 

“I don't want him here.” 

“Neither do I. I don't care. He stays. As soon as he's healed we're putting him to work. I won't let you kill him until he's earned as much money as it took to buy him.” 

“I'm not paying him.” 

“That isn't what I meant and you know it.” 

Kouji wrinkled his nose. Yeah, fine. He'd made a huge mistake. He hadn't wanted to be reminded of it every day. That's what Ken's presence was. 

“You're the idiot that bought him. Figure something out. But he doesn't die yet.” 

“Alright, alright…” 

It had been an arranged marriage that brought Kouji and Izumi together. She did not act like she was his wife most days. Izumi hadn't stopped doing all the things she'd gotten away with in her youth. Her half-foreign origins meant she had an excuse to do as she pleased and claim it was cultural difference. And it probably was, though the disapproving looks she sometimes earned didn't take that into account. 

The point was, she was fiercely independent and behaved as his equal in all things. She even had some basic combat training. 

Kouji accepted it. He enjoyed it, even. Although he could do without her insults to his sexual performance. 

She leaned forward and kissed him goodnight, turning away from him as she spoke her last words of the evening: “I've never seen you make such an idiotic snap decision before. It must be for some reason. Maybe something good will come from it. Now sleep.” 

Kouji made a noise of acknowledgement and shut his eyes, but he was sleepless. His mind was flipping from one image to the next: Ken's eyes as he'd bid, and Ken's eyes after he'd won him. Defeat in one gaze, haughty hatred in the other. 

He hadn't liked looking at either one. 

He sighed, turning onto his side and wrapping an arm around Izumi. She let him. 

Maybe something good could come of this. But for some reason, he doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, fall semester starts today and while I have tons of stuff for later chapters already written up, I'm still in the middle of chapter four as far as chronological bits go. Updates will likely get quite a bit slower depending on my workload (I'm a creative writing major, and am writing a novella for my senior honors thesis, so).


	4. Strategic Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats you get another chapter. 
> 
> Also a sincere thank you to the folks who have read this and the few who have already left kudos?? I wasn't expecting this to get much attention.

Ken slept on and off until the smallest hint of dawn started to lighten the interior of the barn. The constant ache and occasional twinges of worse pain kept it from being particularly restful. He was dizzy with hunger and thirst. He also needed to use a toilet, but after the degradation he'd already suffered he refused to piss himself. 

When he heard the barn door creak open, he sat a little straighter, trying to glare despite the wince the motion had caused. 

“If you want me around for more than a few more hours I suggest you feed me,” he hissed upon seeing Kouji in the doorway. 

“Good morning to you too,” the man grumbled. 

“Also: I need to piss. I suggest you unchain me before I ruin what I assume is a pair of your pants.” 

“Fuck’s sake--you ever think that maybe I didn't want you around for more than a few hours?” Kouji was muttering as he unlocked the chain from Ken's collar. 

“Then you wasted an awful lot of money for nothing, didn't you?” Ken snapped back. 

“Shut it, Ichijouji. Can you walk?”

Stunned into momentary silence, Ken had to bite his tongue rather hard to correct Kouji about his proper address. But he didn't yet know what sort his so-called master was. He'd hate to be denied his needs so soon. 

“Don't ask a question after telling me to shut up. And of course I can! Just tell me where to head.” Well, Ken wasn't good at respect. 

No matter. Ignoring the man standing over him with a quirked eyebrow, Ken pulled himself up by the chain bolted to the wall. He barely got upright before taking a tentative step, only to drop straight to his knees again. A sharp inhale, followed by a low hiss of pain: “Shit.” 

“Let's pretend I didn't ask. Do you want me to help you?” 

“No,” came the growl. 

“Really? You sure about that one?” 

“...No,” he sighed. 

“Thought not,” Kouji replied. He moved to pick Ken up, but was met by a recoil. 

How humiliating. “You don't need to carry me, just support me as I walk.” 

“Fine. Rip the soles of your feet open even further. See if I give a shit.” Kouji hauled Ken up by his least damaged elbow. 

It was just pain. He could handle pain. He had handled far worse pain just the day before. Ken glared at his captor, but hobbled along at the slow pace he set. 

Finally reaching the destination, Ken shook the lesser man off him and pretended he hadn't just stumbled into the door in his attempt to close it behind him. 

After relieving himself and wrangling the too-short pants back up, he stepped outside and once more prepared his glare. Kouji looked amused. What an irritating shitbag. 

“What's so funny?” 

“For how high and mighty you act you still piss like the rest of us.”

If he had the saliva to spit in the man's face, he would have. As it was, Ken licked his cracked and bloodied lips. “Fascinating. Now give me breakfast before I faint from starvation and dehydration both.” 

“Fine. My wife's making eggs. Is that satisfactory for you?” 

Ken bit open one of the scabs along his bottom lip. “Yes,” he whispered. Anything. He would have eaten any scraps they tossed his way at this point. In his mind, he was aware he should start with broth and work his way back to solid food after eating so little the past--however long it had been since he was torn from his throne. 

But he didn't care if he vomited on their table. He wanted those fucking eggs. 

\-- 

Kouji was grateful Izumi limited the man to a single egg. At least he was less likely to throw it all up immediately this way. 

It was obvious how much difficulty Ken had chewing. His mouth had been savaged yesterday; it wasn't surprising, but it was hard to watch all the same. Not that his former emperor deserved his sympathy with that attitude of his. 

Once Ken had finished drinking his cup of water, Kouji cleared his throat, staring at the other intently. 

“What.” 

“Just wondering what you're capable of besides strategic warfare and betrayal. Sorry to say there aren't any armies around here for you to lead. You still need to be of some use to us.” 

Ken snorted. “You didn't plan to buy me at all, did you?” 

Kouji narrowed his gaze, hoping the heat in his cheeks wasn't visible. “I saved you from who knows what, and you're bitching about it? Try a thank you.” 

“Thank you?” Ken's voice raised in pitch. “How fucking daft are you? You bought me! You're under the asinine illusion that you're somehow my master despite being vastly inferior in every way. I don't even know how you could afford to purchase a captive of my caliber. I should have a conversation with the imbecile who auctioned me off. Clearly I'm worth more.” 

Kouji saw him take a breath to continue, and decided enough was enough. He leaned over the table, yanking Ken up by the iron collar. The man's eyes widened as he was jerked halfway to standing, a panicked gasp clawing its way out his restricted throat. 

“You talk too much for your own good. Have you ever tried shutting up in your entire goddamn life? It's about time you learned how.” 

Kouji released his hold, watching Ken fall back into his seat. The man didn’t speak for several moments, choosing to glare at his empty cup as his chest heaved. 

“That’s better.”

“Don’t disrespect me.” 

“Are you still confused about who’s the one in charge here? Because it sure as hell isn’t you.” 

Ken had opened his mouth, likely in preparation for yet another retort, but it was then that Izumi walked in. He shut it again, shooting a last foul look Kouji’s way. Kouji rolled his eyes.

“Are you alright, Ken? Did any of your injuries reopen overnight? I can change your bandages now, if needed.”

“I--yes, some of them have bled. I appreciate the offer; at least someone here has courtesy.” 

Kouji snorted. 

\--

Ken hobbled his way back to the bath with Izumi, Kouji thankfully remaining where they’d eaten breakfast. What an irritating fool. 

He didn’t like lying down as she examined his injuries, but he used the opportunity to watch her movements. Examining the enemy, as it was. She moved with grace, with ease; for some reason he suspected she could handle a blade just as a man would. 

“You’re a foreigner,” he noted aloud. It was the blonde hair. That much made her alien origins obvious. 

“I was raised elsewhere for a decade, yes. But this is my home as much as yours. I’ve been here since my teen years.”

Ken nodded once in acknowledgement, swallowing against the collar and trying to ignore the unease that built in him at the sensation. It was a collar that could never be taken off. It didn’t matter if he hated it. 

That angered him all the more. 

She had almost finished changing the bandages when he asked, “So what exactly is your husband’s plan for me?”

Izumi paused a moment, tapping a finger against the jar of burn ointment. “We’re trying to figure that out,” she said slowly. 

“I would assume a lady of the house such as yourself would know the purpose of purchases like me.” 

“Right now my concern is getting you up and walking on your own,” she said with a small smile. “You’re of no use to anyone with such injuries.” Sobering a bit, Izumi added, “I can’t imagine what you suffered since your defeat.”

Indignities beyond measure. Including this one. Ken’s laughter was harsh, throat restrained as it was. “Yours is by far the kindest touch I’ve felt since that day.” 

He didn’t want to think of the darkness. Of being chained to a dungeon wall, restricted to a three-foot radius. Of the long hours kept in hunger and thirst without even a bucket to use for waste. No. He did not want to think of it at all. 

He’d be damned if he would show an ounce of gratitude to Kouji, though. He'd hardly earned it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ken was healing, ever so slowly. Kouji could see why people had listened when he spoke, back when he was emperor. He had a commanding presence when his shoulders weren’t hunched, when he wasn’t hobbling, when his face wasn’t twisted in agony. 

Not that any of that really mattered, when he or Kouichi was dragging him into the barn for the night. Ken was still no match for either of the twins’ strength. Not yet, but Kouji could see him getting there. It wasn’t a pleasant thought. It had been far easier to get Ken to shut up when he was weakened. A weakened Ken may have held enough venom to kill, but he wasn’t really able to bring out the fangs to strike. 

Once he seemed back to near-full strength, Kouji couldn’t say he was surprised when Kouichi caught him trying to sneak off the property. Kouji had come running at the screaming at the edge of the yard. 

“Unhand me! Unhand me, I demand it!” Kouichi wasn’t responding to Ken’s incessant yelling. He just punched him in the gut. Kouji winced a little as he watched, Ken’s face screwing up in pain as he collapsed heaving to his knees. When Kouichi kicked him over onto his side, he went to intervene. 

“Ichi! That’s enough!” His brother didn’t respond, but did take a step back. “I think he gets the--” 

Apparently Ken did not get the point, as he lunged at Kouji from the ground, giving such a sharp tug on his ankle that Kouji couldn’t keep on his feet. Battle-trained instincts now activated, Kouji kicked at Ken, hard, as the man tried wrenching Kouji’s leg in his grip. As his hold slackened, Kouji shook him off, managing to climb to his knees. 

He wasted no time grabbing at the weak point, Ken’s collar, and pinning him to the ground. Involuntary tears were leaking from Ken’s eyes, breathing harsh and labored as Kouji straddled his chest. 

“What do you think you’re doing,” Kouji growled. When Ken said nothing, he shook him by the metal band around his neck, slamming his back down into the dirt once more. “Answer me!” 

A shuddering sob left him. “I was--I just--get off!” His arms were pushing at Kouji, and in response Kouji lifted Ken up by the hair, eyes narrowed at the other’s sharp, desperate gasps at the treatment. 

“You try to leave, you attack my brother, you attack me, and you don’t think there’s any consequences? No wonder you were deposed; that’s hardly a strategy for survival.”

“Let go. Please.” The attempt to plead did little for Kouji. Still, he did get up, watching as Ken rolled onto his side and coughed. 

“He’s yours for the day, Kouichi. Try not to do anything too permanent or long-lasting.” Kouichi nodded in response, giving Ken a little grin. 

“W-wait!” 

Kouji ignored him, walking back towards the house. Ken had ripped the edge of his pant leg. 

\--

Blindfolded. Gagged. Wrists bound behind his back. On his knees in the hard-packed dirt. Breath too loud in his ears to hear where Kouichi was, where he would strike. 

He’d had worse, Ken reminded himself. Much worse. The gag wasn’t the horse bridle, just a piece of cloth. See? Already better than his time on the auction block. 

That day, Ken learned that Kouichi liked knives. 

He was left there kneeling overnight, as the sheen of sweat and blood dried on his skin. No kind treatment from Izumi for these wounds. He was hauled up when morning came, gag and blindfold ripped off, fingers digging into his bicep as he was pulled back to the house, legs screaming and mind thoroughly disoriented. 

Kouji was waiting for him at the breakfast table. “Learned your lesson yet?” His voice was hard, but his eyes betrayed him. He felt guilty. Well how sweet. 

“Yes,” Ken managed. Kouichi shoved him into a chair and he winced as a scab on his thigh reopened. 

“Good. Are you hungry?” 

Ken stared hard at Kouji, trying to figure out what to say in response. Of course he was hungry; the past two weeks he’d been fed a healthy amount. It made trembling on his knees all night that much more painful--he’d readjusted to having a full stomach. But he didn’t want to admit that, not if Kouji was angry enough to starve him again. It would be better for his pride to say no and not get to eat, instead of asking for it and not receiving. 

“I asked you a question,” Kouji said, irritation written across his expression. 

“Not re--” 

“I don’t like lies, Ichijouji.” 

Blood was trickling down his thigh. He swallowed, ever-aware of the collar restricting his neck. “Yes, I’m hungry. No fucking shit, I’m hungry. You like me admitting it just so you can refuse the food? Lock me in the barn to waste away and be done with it!” 

Kouji inhaled, fingers digging into his hairline. “If that’s what you want, then fine. I was only asking to see if Izumi needed to make you breakfast, as we’ve already eaten. You really are twisted, aren’t you?” 

“Stop playing with me, you worthless ingrate,” Ken snarled. “Either punish me properly or don’t do it at all. I’m not here for games.” 

“Your punishment for trying to run finished once you walked in here, but if you want to give me an excuse to hand you back to my brother, you’re doing a fine job.”

Ken rocketed to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table between them. “Will you fucking make up your mind!? Cruelty or kindness, Minamoto. You pick one and stick with it.” Kouichi yanked his head back, forcing him down into the seat. Kouji was massaging his temples. 

“You really don’t get it, do you? You’re not the one in charge anymore. And maybe I don’t follow the same rules you do. Now do you want to eat or not.” The last sentence held something dangerous. 

“At least I have the decency to stick with brutality and be done with it. I don’t fucking pet dogs before I kick them.” 

“Fine. I guess you aren’t hungry after all. Ichi, leave him in the barn until dinner.” 

Something in Ken was deeply satisfied as he was dragged off. He’d been growing tired of the niceties. People were harsh, it was part of their nature. Those below suffered at the hands of those above. It was the order of things. Kouji playing at being gentle had been grating on his nerves. 

He smirked as his collar was locked to the barn wall and the door was rammed shut, leaving him in the gloom. 

\--

Kouji was seething. He hated Ken. He really did. He should've killed him when he had the chance. 

Why was his worldview so twisted? What had made him into the insufferable bastard that he was? And more than that, what was it about Ken that brought out the parts of himself which he hated? 

Kouji had never thought himself mean or unreasonable. But everything Ken did when he tried to be kinder made him want to snap and break the arrogant shitlord who stood before him. And then when he did snap, he felt guilty. 

Before dinner, he went out to the barn. He stared at the fallen emperor, watched his smirk fail the longer he stood there silently. 

“Did you need something, or did you just want another look at my pretty face?” 

“You said only cruelty or only kindness earlier, didn't you?” 

“Your point?” 

“We're all a mix of both. What about that bothers you?” 

“My philosophy is none of your concern.” 

“Fine. You're getting dinner, by the way. Whether you say you want it or not, because I know you need to eat. You haven't since breakfast yesterday.” 

“Congratulations, you know how to count the days.” 

It was easy to haul Ken up, drag him into the house and to the table. The token resistance was weak, not surprising considering how long he'd been without a meal. “I'll have Izumi check your injuries later,” Kouji said. 

“All the slices have scabbed; that's hardly necessary.” 

“Then I'm at least making you bathe. You're covered in dried blood.” 

“I've always found it a good look for me, though I prefer it to be the blood of my enemies.” 

Insufferable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A seriously huge thank you to whoever's been giving this kudos. I wasn't really sure how this was going to go over with folks, seeing as these aren't exactly characteristic portrayals. Sorry this chapter is rather short; classes have already gotten a bit intense, but that's the final year, I suppose. 
> 
> Also, I will say that once we reach a certain point in the story, I have a good chunk of everything after it written out already, so updates will be jumping back to one chapter a day. Until then, my intended goal is one within every week or two. Again, thanks so much for your interest, I really appreciate it!

Kouji hated Ken. And he knew Ken must hate him, to try so hard to tick him off. If only his hatred was enough to hand him over to Kouichi for good, his problems would likely be over. Something stopped him, though. His conscience, probably. And unlike Ken, he didn’t consider his conscience a nuisance to be shoved aside. 

How inconvenient for him, Ken would say, no doubt. He would have to agree.

Ken was inside, under Izumi’s supervision. It turned out the privileged bastard had never done a chore in his life, so she was showing him how. Kouji was about to head in himself when he caught sight of several mounted figures in the distance. 

He hadn't been expecting company. When they drew closer, and announced themselves as the ones who tore Ken Ichijouji from his throne, he dropped to one knee, bowing his head. These people were far above him in status. 

“No need for that. We're just here to see your recent acquisition,” said the one who had announced himself as Iori. 

“Of course. Please follow me, then,” Kouji replied, getting to his feet and heading towards the front door. 

He couldn't imagine how poorly this was sure to go. 

\--

He'd been watching Izumi make the bed when Kouji poked his head in, informing them of visitors. Visitors who wanted Ken gagged before he was dragged out to greet them. 

He allowed himself to be gagged, almost wishing for a blindfold and earplugs so he wouldn't have to see or hear the people who had dared to bring him to his knees. 

Ken hadn’t expected to see them ever again, not after he was sold. He hadn’t wanted to see them. The rage at his defeat was rekindling, a hungry flame in his belly, ready to consume everything in its path. 

“Silence is a nice change for you, Ken,” Takeru taunted. His eyes shot up, burning hatred. The man laughed. “Now there, settle down. We just wanted to be certain you weren't being treated too well.”

“Or too poorly, according to Hikari.” It was Daisuke who spoke. Daisuke, who he hated even more than the rest. The one who had pulled him from his burning treasury, the one who had fought him every step of the way. 

“I'm not too worried about that one,” Miyako said with a frown. “He looks perfectly fine to me.” 

Kouji chose that moment to interject. “He's healing from the latest wounds. My brother cut him up quite a bit last week, and we wanted a fresh canvas to work with. Don't worry; he's being awarded as deserved for his crimes.” 

Ken's eyes flicked to Kouji’s, narrowed. That was the most bullshit he'd ever heard leave the man's mouth. 

“Is that so? Getting what you deserve, Ken? You can nod or shake your head, you have my permission.” Takeru again. Ken hated him, and lunged forward only to be jerked back by his bonds. 

Closing his eyes in resignation, he nodded. 

“Seems good enough to me!” Daisuke said, cheerful as ever. 

“I don't know. He could easily fake it,” Iori said. 

“Well I don't think Minamoto was lying. If he got cut up already and they're just waiting for him to heal before starting again, that's plenty.” Miyako. Of course she'd think that. 

“Let's go tell Hikari he's fine, then,” Daisuke said, turning back the way they came. 

Ken kept his head bowed, eyes averted as Kouji led them out. When his current captor returned, undoing the gag, he remained silent. When his hands were freed from behind his back, however, he lunged for Kouji’s throat. 

It was a futile effort. He knew this. But the snarling rage in him wanted release. When he was pinned to the floor by his neck moments later, panting and choking on his own hate, he could barely make out what Kouji was saying. 

“What's your problem?” That was how it ended. 

Ken laughed. “I hate them,” he spat. “Like they're so much better than I was. Ha! I can't wait to see them run this country into the ground.” He took a moment, gathering more air into his lungs. “And you,” he added with a growl, “are a pathetic liar. You have no intention of hurting me again unless I make you!”

“Would you have liked it better if I turned you over to them, to be given to the state torturers until you finally expired?” 

“Why didn't you? Hm? What's the point of keeping me around? I was too much money for you to buy and I'm of no use, only causing trouble. What, because you felt bad? Because you're taking pity on me? I don't want your damn sympathy, Kouji Minamoto.” 

“Maybe because unlike some people, I believe in mercy as well as justice. You seem to believe in neither.” 

“How right you are.”

\--

Hours after the miserable audience with those who had defeated Ken, Kouji found himself taking a deep breath, hoping he wouldn’t regret his decision. “I’m letting you sleep in the house tonight,” he said. 

It was evening now, with night fast approaching. Ken raised his eyebrows at Kouji’s statement. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I’ll cuff you to the bed or something.” 

“How kinky.” 

“Shut the fuck up unless you want to go back to the barn.” That got Ken to quiet. 

An hour later, Kouji was leading him into a spare bedroom, linking the wrist shackle he’d placed on Ken to the bedpost. Ken offered no gratitude, but it was obvious in his body; this would be the first decent rest he’d gotten since his defeat, most likely. Kouji crossed his arms, watching as Ken settled with a soft noise of relief. 

His eyes slipped back open. “Intend to watch me as I sleep?”

“Just rest, I’ll leave soon.” Kouji wanted to make sure Ken was tired enough not to try anything like escape. Ken huffed, closed his eyes again. His breathing evened out fifteen minutes later.

Yes, Kouji hated Ken. But he couldn’t help but be curious. What was it that turned this noble into the notorious conqueror he had become? 

He doubted he would ever find out. Ken hardly seemed the sharing kind, and even if he was, he’d hardly turn to Kouji as his confidante. 

To be fair, Kouji hardly intended to share his secrets with Ken, either.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge apology for the long hiatus this fic took. I was starting my final year of college when I began posting for this. I have graduated as of last week. It was a long, busy year. There was a lot of writing for both classes and my thesis, and I suffered a bit of a creative burnout. But I'll be trying to get this project going again. And...
> 
> An especially happy birthday to my dearest Sasa, who's the reason this ship even exists in the first place! I love you, darling, and I hope you've had a good day.

That was the best night of sleep Ken had gotten in months. 

Sure, he’d been able to tolerate sleeping in the barn far better than sleeping in the cell beneath his palace, but ground is still ground. Just because he had adjusted didn’t mean he’d enjoyed it. 

When he woke up the next morning, feeling his first twinge of genuine gratitude, he quashed it as best he could. Ken refused to feel grateful for what was little more than a basic right that should have been afforded him all along. Still, when Kouji came in to unchain him, it was hard not to be a slight bit more pleasant than before. If only because he wanted to guarantee he kept the bed the following night. 

“Good morning,” Ken said. While the words weren't bright in tone, they weren't so sullen or hostile either. Kouji looked incredulous. 

“Was this better?” Kouji asked. 

No shit it was better than sleeping in a barn, Ken wanted to say. He bit his tongue. “Yes. Thank you.” 

Kouji nodded, shifting on his feet before stepping forward to release the cuff that tethered Ken to the bed. Ken watched in silence. 

Now as free as he would ever be again, Ken slowly sat up, rubbing at his wrist. He continued to stare at Kouji for a moment, but he soon averted his eyes. He disgusted himself. He should not feel gratitude to his captor. And yet, there was no denying that that was the feeling in his chest. 

Kouji cleared his throat, and Ken's eyes darted back to him. “Are you going to have breakfast?” he asked. Ken nodded. 

He seemed to hesitate, and then he was holding his hand out for Ken to take. 

Ken considered. He didn't need help getting to his feet; he wasn't an invalid. But the gesture was something of a peace offering. To reject it might have consequences. If Ken was stuck here for an indefinite period--he wanted to survive as painlessly as possible. He was tired. So, so tired. 

Ken took Kouji’s hand. 

He made himself want to vomit. 

\--

Kouji released Ken’s hand as soon as the man was standing, taking a step away from the other before turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchen. 

If he was being honest, he hadn’t expected Ken to accept the help up. 

Both remained silent through breakfast. Kouji mumbled something about exercise once he finished, and as soon as he was out of the room, he bolted for the outside. He needed away from the situation. 

Ken did not deserve any kindnesses, Kouji knew that. The man had committed many atrocities on his rampage across their nation. And yet something about his desperate, twisted worldview made Kouji pity him. If Ken were in any position to, he would likely try to strangle Kouji if he knew those thoughts. 

He let Ken sleep in the bed again that night. 

And the next night.

And the next. 

Ken stopped spitting so much vitriol. He wasn’t docile; mostly, he seemed bored. But Kouji could finally breathe a sigh of relief. 

Maybe it was time to loosen the leash again. A month had passed in relative ease. Maybe, it would be okay to let Ken sleep without the cuff. Kouji wasn’t stupid; he’d make sure Kouichi was outside his room the first night, and maybe more. If anything happened, he’d put the shackle back on, or send him out to be tied in the barn again. 

He wanted to try. He wanted to give the fallen conqueror one more chance, even if no one else did. 

\-- 

A month had passed since Ken’s visitors. A month since he’d started sleeping inside the house and not the barn. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for Kouji to cuff him to the frame. 

Kouji was just standing there.

Ken raised his eyebrows and his wrist. “Well?” 

One deep breath later, Kouji announced, “I don’t think we need to bother with that anymore.” 

Ken stared. He wasn’t sure he’d heard the man right. “Do you seriously trust me enough not to run the moment I get the chance?” he said slowly. “Or honestly believe I wouldn’t just try to strangle you in the middle of the night? Are you that much of a fool, Minamoto?” 

Kouji narrowed his gaze. “Yes. Now good night, and sleep well.” He turned slowly, closing the door behind him as he left. There was no sound of it being locked from the outside. 

It was a trap. There was nothing else it could be. He wasn’t going to fall for it. So fine, he wouldn’t try to leave, and he wouldn’t attempt to strangle anyone. But still. Trust, in him? Please. How misplaced. 

Kouji having faith in him continued to be a puzzle for Ken. But for tonight, fine. He would play the game. He wouldn’t bolt. He’d bide his time. For all he knew, Kouichi was prowling around the house that night. He’d hate to run into that fucker. 

So he slept, and when Kouji opened the door the next morning, he simply looked at the other in silence. 

“Thank you,” Kouji said. 

“Don’t thank me for my common sense,” Ken replied. “There’s nowhere for me to run to.” 

“Maybe so,” Kouji started, “but you could have tried all the same.” 

“I’d like the rest of my skin to remain intact. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“Alright. Now come for breakfast.” 

Ken allowed one corner of his lips to quirk up. “Yes, sir,” he said, giving Kouji a mock salute. 

Biding his time, that was all.


End file.
